Technical Field
The described technology generated relates to detecting sensor errors and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for detecting sensor errors through redundancy.
Description of the Related Art
Magnetic sensors can be implemented to obtain linear or circular position or angle information of a mechanical component, such as a shaft, in various applications, including an automotive steering system. Magnetic sensing elements used in magnetic angle sensors often suffer from changing sensitivity levels and non-linearity errors due to, for example, temperature change, and it is desirable to implement a sensor error detection mechanism for magnetic sensors.